This invention relates in general to antenna support towers. More particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable antenna mount that allows one or more antennas to be independently adjusted or tuned in a variety of directions, and further allows for safe and ready access to the antennas for servicing, adjusting, or replacing. Finally, this invention relates to an antenna mount that offers a more aerodynamic wind profile, thereby preventing signal interference by reducing oscillation in certain conditions.
Antenna towers have long been used in the transmission, reception, and forwarding of radio and television signals, and are generally well known in the art. The demand for such towers is rapidly increasing in response to the booming demand for cellular phones and other applications requiring the transmission of microwave signals. A typical tower assembly is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,436, which shows a number of antennas mounted to a platform, which in turn is attached to the top of a tower.
Antennas need to be adjusted or tuned in order to optimize the transmission or reception of signals. Additionally, because the typical transmission tower may be up to 200 feet high, the antennas must easy to install, adjust, and service. Therefore, an antenna support must offer safe and easy access for service personnel. In order to provide access, many existing designs utilize a service platform that is surrounded by a complicated framework to which the antennas are attached. Unfortunately, such designs present a larger wind profile making them more prone to oscillation in high winds, which can interfere with the signal quality.